The Four Noseless Kings
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: King Bob-omb, Goomboss, King Boo, and the Whomp King all gather together at the Grumble Volcano to spend some noseless time with each other. They then decide to go to a fast food restaurant. The only problem... which restaurant to go to?
1. Hanging At The Grumble Volcano

**The Four Noseless Kings  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know, four bosses who all have crowns on their heads with none of them having a nose. It's kind of nice to have something involve all four of them.

* * *

"You know, it's pretty quiet tonight." Goomboss commented as he was strolling alongside King Bob-omb in the Grumble Volcano, having spent the entire night playing monopoly with Dry Bowser. "I wonder if that certain green punk we keep arresting is doing anything stupid."

"Probably." King Bob-omb stated as he rolled his orb shaped hands around. "But you know what, we should make it a fun night tonight. See if King Boo has anything planned."

"Sure!" Goomboss exclaimed as he bent over, a cellphone falling from the top of his crown as he then dialed on it with his right foot. "Contacting King Boo..."  
After a while of dialing, the phone began ringing, as King Boo picked up the phone, being on the other line.

"Yeah?" King Boo asked, his voice sounding distorted.

"Hey, it's me, the Goomba King, alongside the Big Bob-omb." Goomboss stated as he moved his body. "We just finished playing with Dry Bowser. You're doing anything tonight?"

"Well... I was practicing my racing skills with Funky Kong," King Boo stated as he was racing in the Moonview Highway race course on his Honeycoupe against Funky Kong, who was riding the Piranha Prowler. "You want to go to McDonald's or something?"

"Well, not exactly McDonald's, but sure," Goomboss commented as he faced King Bob-omb. "How about it? Are you up to McDonald's?"

King Bob-omb moved his white mustache as he simply folded his arms together. "I'm fine with it. I'll just have whatever chicken is available."

"...So you'll take the chicken sandwich, or chicken nuggets?" Goomboss commented as he squinted.

Suddenly King Boo appeared behind King Bob-omb, chuckling as he waved his stubby white hands around. "I'm finally here! So, what are we to do first?"

"Get some grub." The Whomp King stated as he waddled over to the group of noseless kings, moving his small hands around. "Why are we simply standing around here? We should be having a grand time together!"

"The Whomp King's right!" Goomboss exclaimed as he nodded his head. "We are all great kings that lack noses! We should go and find the nearest McDonald's!"

"You said it didn't have to be a McDonald's," King Bob-omb stated as he placed his right hand on his orb shaped hip. "Make up your mind."

"Burger King, then?" King Boo added as he raised his right hand. "I mean, we're all kings."

"Yeah, but the food isn't as good as Wendy's." Whomp King added as he bobbed back and forth. "Now that's a place."

All four kings murmured as they wondered what to do. They then turned around, seeing Toadette heading towards the Grumble Volcano as she turned around, seeing the four noseless kings looking directly at her.

"...What?" Toadette commented as she held her hands together, tilting her head to the right.

King Bob-omb, Goomboss, King Boo, and the Whomp King all glanced at each other as they smirked, turning back to Toadette, who frowned as she felt nervous.


	2. Crowns At McDonald's

The four noseless kings were later at a McDonald's just west of the Moonview Highway race course as the McDonald's itself was in the city, being on the west side of the city as King Bob-omb, Goomboss, King Boo, and the Whomp King were enjoying their time together, having not actually ordered anything to eat yet.

"So... as you can see, my crown is pretty regal and nicely polished." King Boo boasted as he stuck his tongue out.

King Bob-omb scoffed as he waved his right hand at King Boo. "Pah! Your crown looks a little cliche! Now my crown, on the other hand..."

"Is just as plain and boring as King Boo's crown!" Whomp King boasted as he stood up, which he did since he couldn't bend down anyway. "Only a crown as wonderful as mine can be called regal!"

"All of your crowns are stupid." Goomboss insulted as he glanced up at his crown, mainly with his right eye as his left eye kept rolling around at the speed of sound. "I have a nice comfy pillow on top of it. Well, not a pillow, but it makes it stand out."

"**Bah,** _bah!_ You think that toilet scrubber makes your crown look better?" Whomp King scoffed as he moved his stony hands.

Goomboss growled as he got into the Whomp King's face. "Yeah, it does, stone boy! More so than yours!"

Several of the other customers watched as the four noseless kings began arguing with each other, the McDonald's employees taking notice themselves as a royal brawl ensued, causing everyone else to hide or run out of the McDonald's.

"My crown is haunted with the souls that I took!" King Boo cackled as he licked the three other kings with his ghoulish red tongue.

King Bob-omb blasted the other three kings back with explosive punches as he cleared his throat to speak up. "My crown withstood blasts that could destroy an entire island!"

"My crown is so fluffy it makes whoever gets impacted from it turn soft!" Goomboss insisted as he kicked the other three kings with relative ease.

"My crown is so hard like me, it erects itself high above the other crowns!" The Whomp King stated as he flattened the other three kings with his stone hard body.

Awkward silence as the fighting stopped, as everyone in the McDonald's stared quietly at the Whomp King, who frowned as he slowly moved his stone hands.

"Look, it's _hard_ to think of good material..." The Whomp King insisted as he blinked.

"No kidding." Dry Bowser scoffed as he entered the McDonald's mainly there to get a family meal for his gang as he walked past the four noseless kings, who resumed their fighting after the awkward pause.


End file.
